Field of the Invention
This application relates to the field of computing processors to run operating systems, applications and other programs.
Description of the Related Art
It has been difficult for various hardware products to interact with software with which they may not be compatible. Various hardware, core operating system functions, and abilities which applications were specifically written for become out of date, unavailable, and problematic to the applications themselves. The need to provide an abstraction based model for application, desktop and data access independent of a particular operating environment has become a prevalent model for network delivery of applications, desktops, data, and services. Software based approaches put the functions of emulation, abstraction, and running entirely on the Central Processing Unit (CPU). Software defined virtual resources are prevalent in common cloud and virtualized resources relying entirely on the core Operating System (OS) and the CPU to provide the resources desired.